mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack es una poni terrestre y uno de los principales personajes de My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad. Vive y trabaja en Sweet Apple Acres con su abuela Abuela Smith , su hermano mayor Big Mcintosh, su hermana pequeña de Apple Bloom, y su perra Winona. Ella representa el Elemento de honestidad. Applejack es confiable y leal, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a alguien que la necesita. Ella se muestra como apoyo y protección de Apple Bloom y sus amigas. Ella trabaja en Sweet Apple Acres principalmente como recolectora de manzanas, aunque también, de vez en cuando recolecta las zanahorias de la granja y el maíz también. Producción y Desarrollo thumb|Concepto de Applejack diseñado en 2008, por Lauren Faust. Applejack es la única poni conservada desde su versión original de la Primera Generación o G1 de la serie animada de My Little Pony, debido al hecho de que Hasbro no aseguró los derechos de autor de los personajes creados en esos años y éstos se perdieron, provocando que Lauren Faust y su equipo creativo sólo pudiesen reutilizarla a ella y a Spike, eligiendo conservar su esquema de colores original por sobre el esquema de la Tercera Generación o 3G. Durante la convención BronyCon 2012, la actriz de voz, Ashleigh Ball citó a las cantantes de música country Miley Cyrus y Dolly Parton como inspiración para la voz y el dialecto de Applejack. Ella comparte algunos rasgos de la personalidad con el pony G1 llamado Starlight . thumb|Juguete de Applejack. Inspiración de Lauren Faust 'Nombre' Applejack es también el nombre de una fuerte bebida alcóholica producida a partir de manzanas. En el episodio de La Apariencia no es lo Todo , la broma venenosa provoca Applejack se encoja. Eso provoca que Spike la llame "Applemini", que se pronuncia igual que appletini (en inglés), un cóctel alcohólico con sabor a manzana . Applejack es el primer pony que se presenta su nombre abreviado en la serie. En Temporada de Cosecha , Twilight la llama "AJ", un apodo que se utiliza de nuevo por Spike en Detectives Presumidos , Big Macintosh en Empacando el Invierno, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash en El Último Rodeo, y Pinkie Pie en El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad . Representación en la serie 'Confianza en sí misma' «Soy tu hermana Applejack. ¿Recuerdas? La más leal de las amigas y la más confiable de las ponis"» ~ Applejack, discutiendo con Big Macintosh. thumb|180px|Su éxito al impedir la estampida. Applejack es una poni muy confiable y muy trabajadora aunque algunas veces muy cabeza dura en cuanto a hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, lo que la lleva a meterse en situaciones que le son difíciles de resolver por sí misma... En Temporada de Cosecha , tiene la misión con la cosecha anual de manzanas por su propia cuenta en. Bic Macintosh le expresa calmadamente su preocupación acerca de que coseche cientos de manzanas ella sola, pero Applejack lo hace callar bruscamente a él y su "matemática complicada", y decide seguir de todos modos mientras aún se da el tiempo de ayudar a sus amigas en varias tareas. Después de desviar a una estampida que se dirigía hacia Ponyville, ella recibe un trofeo sin mucha fanfarria y regresa a su cosecha de manzanas, extenuándose peligrosamente, y rechaza repetidamente los muchos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Twilight. Eventualmente se termina desmayando al ver la cantidad de manzanos que aún tiene que cosechar, y finalmente se deshace de su orgullo y acepta la ayuda de sus amigas. Se muestra en La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 que ella realmente aprendió esta lección, ya que ella aceptó inmediantamente la oferta de sus amigas de ayudar a su familia en la competencia. thumb|180px|La Reunión de la Familia Apple En Reunión de la Familia Apple, cuando Abuela Smith da el trabajo de organizar la reunión a Applejack, ella está decidida a hacer tantas actividades como pueda para que puedan crear muchos buenos recuerdos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Applejack se ve demasiada atrapada en su planificación para darse cuenta de que lo más importante acerca de la reunión es para vincularse con su familia. Eventualmente, ella aprende su lección, y trae a la familia de nuevo juntos para levantar el granero demolido. 'Peculiaridades del campo' Applejack habla con un acento típico del Sur de Estados Unidos , un acento sureño, parecido al acento de Los Ozarks de Missouri del suroeste, zona donde existe una gran cantidad de granjas de manzanas, lo cual se refleja en el doblaje al español latino como un "acento de vaquero". A través de la serie, en varias ocasiones se refiere a sus amigas como "terrón de azúcar" como muestra de cariño. Ella no muestra tener problemas con ensuciarse o desordenarse, muy para el desagrado de Rarity cuando tienen una fiesta de pijamas en Una Noche Difícil. Applejack dijo en Como perros y ponis, "Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme y sacudirme la tierra, pero Rarity no tocaría el lodo al menos que fuera para mascarilla." Una rara excepción se observa en La Aventura del Ave, cuando ella se resiste a comenzar a comer en el almuerzo para la Princesa Celestia, porque ella no sabe qué plato es "apropiada " para comer primero. Applejack no se siente especialmente ofendida por la opinión de Rarity acerca de La Hermandad de los Cascos, donde ella dice que la competencia llevada a cabo en la granja de los Apple es "ordinaria". Applejack simplemente le dice a Sweetie Belle que su hermana mayor Rarity encuentra que todo es ordinario, pero que ella vendrá a tiempo. Ella amablemente le ofrece consejos a Rarity acerca de cómo comprometerse y llevarse mejor con Sweetie Belle, lo que Rarity acepta con gratitud. Applejack no le gustan las cosas que son demasiado "adornadas" como los vestidos muy recargados de detalles en Vestida Para el Éxito, aunque en un flashback en'' Crónicas de la Amistad, Applejack describe cómo intentó ser una poni elegante por un tiempo cuando era una potrilla, pero finalmente decidió volver a la granja tras darse cuenta qué eso no era para ella, y que extrañaba mucho su hogar. Cuando Apple Bloom empieza a hablar en francés en La Viruela Cutie, Applejack le expresa su conmoción a Twilight diciendo que ella "''está hablando con propiedad". thumb|left|180px|Poniéndose el sombrero en la boda. Ella es casi siempre vista con un sombrero Stetson de color marrón claro, que por lo general se saca antes de dormir, y es el única de las seis personajes principales para mantener su melena y la cola recogido en una "cola de caballo". Applejack se enorgullece de su sombrero y por lo general no va a ir a ninguna parte sin él. En el episodio "Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2" se apresuró a se pone su sombrero sobre su diadema mientras Rarity está ocupada llorando de felicidad. Durante el episodio La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora ella es la única pony en mantener el sombrero cuando Rainbow Dash se da cuenta de que se trataba de ella y sus amigas de ser realmente, la heroína. También, en las muchas veces que tiene hecho un vestido tiene una versión de su sombrero. Incluso el vestido elegido y hecho por Rarity en Vestida Para el Éxito tenía un sombrero, aunque no fue su único normal... Applejack también tiene más de un sombrero, como se muestra en Duelo de Magia porque Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Abuela Smith, y ella, están usando cada copias del sombrero al mismo tiempo. 'Orgullo' En Una Noche Difícil ella deja su orgullo, cuando Rarity y ella aruinan la pijama de Twilight Sparkle, y en Amigas Otoñales, ella se permite a sí misma llegar a llegar a ser deshonesto sólo para ganar la competencia y a Rainbow Dash . En ambas situaciones, que finalmente deja su orgullo y es la primera en pedir disculpas. Ella se apresura a discutir con Rainbow Dash, en En el Oeste, cuando la situación se pone más tensa entre los de Appleloosa y los búfalos. En Temporada de Cosecha, ella muestra una gran capacidad de recuperación cuando le ofrecen ayuda, ella trata de simular que está trabajando perfectamente, pero realmente tienía demasíado agotamiento en medio de tratar de efectuar toda la huerta de manzanas por su cuenta. Su cansancio se ha demostrado a través considerablemente para el momento en que ella finalmente acepta la ayuda de sus amigos. En Bats! , Applejack choca con Fluttershy sobre cómo hacer frente a una plaga de murciélagos vampiros de la fruta. Cuando sus métodos conducen a Fluttershy convertirse en un murciélago a sí misma, Applejack pronto cede, dando una parte de la huerta de los murciélagos de la fruta de vampiros y disculpandonse. 'Honestidad' Applejack representa el Elemento de la Armonía de la Honestidad. Twilight Sparkle lo deduce en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2, explicando que Applejack demostró su honestidad cuando enfrentaron sus desafíos contra Nightmare Moon. A Applejack le es muy difícil ir contra su honestidad natural en Fiesta Para Una, cuando tiene que mentir acerca de por qué no puede ir a la fiesta post-cumpleaños de Gummy. Se pone a sudar y sonríe nerviosamente al ser cuestionada por Pinkie Pie, aun cuando tiene la excusa más creíble, ir a cosechar manzanas. Cuando es corrompida por la influencia de Discord, Applejack se volvió una mentirosa compulsiva, lanzándoles golpes hirientes y sarcásticos a sus amigas. Cuando Discord la corrompe y se vuelve gris, su sombrero también se vuelve gris. Al principio sus mentiras no son especialmente convincentes o maliciosas, pero con el tiempo se hacen más ridículas y dañinas. Ella es la primer poni curada de su corrupción por Twilight, y una de las primeras cosas que hace es pedir perdón. thumb|applejack forma brezzies Habilidades Atletismo Applejack posee habilidades atléticas extraordinarias. Ella es fuerte y muy hábil. A menudo Rainbow Dash y ella discuten acerca de quién es más atlética, tal como se ve en la Competencia del Poni de Hierro en thumbAmigas Otoñales, en donde sus varias hazañas atléticas atraen a una multitud considerable. Ella también es muy hábil con el lazo, demostrando sus manejo del laceo en Temporada de cosecha, Detectives Presumidos, Una Noche Difícil, Amigas Otoñales, y El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2. En La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora, Applejack se refiere a sus patas traseras izquierda y derecha como "Cascos Mc. Fuerte" y "Patadas McGee" respectivamente. Cocina Applejack es descrita por Pinkie Pie como "una de las mejores reposteras de todas" en Temporada de cosecha. Aun así, se la muestra creando distintos tipos de alimentos y postres, utilizando manzanas como el ingrediente principal, y arma un puesto de comida en La Mejor Noche en la Historia. Ella tiene una mentalidad empresarial, utilizando su tiempo en la Gran Gala del Galope para armar dicho puesto y usar el dinero ganado para beneficiar a su familia. En un episodio previo, El Boleto Extra, Applejack le describe a Twilight cómo quiere armar un puesto de comida en la Gala para juntar dinero y poder reemplazar la vieja cadera de la Abuela Smith. La Princesa Celestia le encarga a Applejack la comida en "Una Boda En Canterlot" y cuando hace sus postres y le da uno para probar a Twilight, ésta cambia al instante su actitud dejando ver la gran habilidad que tiene Applejack con la comida. thumb|Applejack arreando un grupo de vacas con [[Winona]] Arreo Ella es una muy buena pastora, y es la primera opción de Twilight cuando busca una manera de arrear a los Parasprites sacándolos fuera de Ponyville en La Plaga del Siglo. Logra detener una estampida de vacas en el episodio Temporada de Cosecha sólo con la ayuda de su perra pastora, Winona. Cosecha de manzanas Sus habilidades al cosechar manzanas al patearlas con sus patas traseras, son magníficas, aun cuando se encontraba extraordinariamente privada de sueño, normalmente era capaz de botar todas las manzanas de un árbol de una sola patada mientras dejaba el árbol aparentemente intacto en Temporada de Cosecha. En comparación, los residentes de Appleloosa sólo botan unas pocas manzanas por patada en el episodio En el Oeste. Música thumb|269px|Applejack interpretando el violín en "Una Boda En Canterlot" En "Una boda en Canterlot" Applejack es mostrada a través de una fotografía tocando el violín, y en "La Plaga del Siglo" Pinkie Pie le pide a Applejack prestada una armónica, por lo que se puede inferir que Applejack toca la armónica también. En el capítulo de la cuarta temporada "Pinkie Apple Pie", en la canción "We are apples to the core" Applejack está tocando el banjo. Se puede ver que a Applejack le gusta la música country y muestra una gran habilidad al interpretarla. Su voz (en la versión original) se caracteriza por ser algo grave pero dulce, y también puede entonar melodías elegantes (Al estilo Rarity) como lo podemos apreciar en la canción "What my cutie mark is telling me" donde al desempeñarse en el trabajo de Rarity, logra una nota perfecta en el verso "My destiny is not pretty, but is what my cuite mark is telling me", y al finalizar la canción, Rarity: "Is got to be", Fluttershy: "Is got to be" Pinkie Pie: "My destiny" Applejack: "My destinyyyyyy" alcanza una nota perfecta cantando en un estilo más elegante. Historia Ella vivía en Sweet Apple Acres y se fue a vivir con sus tíos Orange, pero no le gustó y regreso a su verdadero hogar gracias a la rain-plosión sónica. Ponyville thumb|Applejack denegando la ayuda de twilight A través de la serie, Applejack le comenta a Twilight Sparkle acerca de cómo se hacen las cosas en Ponyville. Ella se molesta con Twilight por usar magia en Envolviendo el Invierno,y le dice "Así no es como hacemos las cosas por aquí, especialmente en mi granja". Ella le explica a Twilight en Las Predicciones de Pinkie que "los que vivimos en Ponyville desde siempre, aprendimos con el tiempo, que si se empieza a agitar, debes escuchar". Cutie Mark En Llamada de la Chica, Applejack le dice a su hermana Apple Bloom que ella fue la última de su clase en conseguir su Cutie Mark, algo que parece ser común en la familia. En Crónicas de la Amistad, ella le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders la historia de cómo ella consiguió su Cutie Mark. Comienza con una joven Applejackthumb|Cutie mark de Applejack dejando la granja para vivir con sus parientes de clase alta, los Orange, en la gran ciudad llamada Manehattan (un juego de palabras en inglés basado en una ciudad del mundo real, Manhattan). Sin embargo, una vez que llega ahí, se le hace difícil encajar y termina añorando su casa terriblemente. El arcoíris dejado por la estela de la rain-plosión sónica de Rainbow Dash la lleva de regreso a casa hacia la granja. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que ella realmente pertenece allí, y al final consigue su Cutie Mark. La Cutie Mark de Applejack son 3 manzanas, eso representa que sería la heredera de Sweet Apple Acres. Sus padres thumb|300px|Posibles padres de AJ, Big Mac y Apple Bloom. Los padres de'' Applejack'','' Apple Bloom'' y Big Macintosh no han sido mencionados durante toda la serie (hasta el momento). Según el libro de Lauren Faust, ellos están fallecidos, pero una toma realizada en un capítulo ha levantado la sospecha de que tal vez, los padres de estos ponis eran así, como se ilustra en el cuadro. Relaciones con algunos personajes *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ambas comparten una conducta basada en la educación y la honestidad, lo cual lleva a que sean muy cercanas. A pesar que las dos posean habilidades muy diferentes (Twilight en la magia y Applejack en lo físico), las dos se tienen un respeto mutuo. Applejack fue la primer poni a la que Twilight tuvo confianza desde que llegó a Ponyville. *'Rainbow Dash:' A pesar que las dos tengan una personalidad similar, las dos son competitivas en el ámbito deportivo, llegando al punto en que una inocente partida de herraduras las lleve a una rivalidad que termina en una carrera (la cual las dos terminan en el último lugar). Pero pese a todo, las dos se llevan bastante bien. *'Pinkie Pie:' Quizá Applejack sea la poni que más tolerancia tenga a Pinkie y no la encuentre pesada como lothumb|268px|Applejack y sus amigas. hacen Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash. Se acostumbró a sus locuras y su especial forma de ver la vida, en especial a su "Sexto Sentido", y la defiende por ello. En el episodio'' El Último Rodeo, al principio, AJ le tenía paciencia cuando la poni le hablaba a ella sin parar, pero llega un momento en que Applejack se desespera y le pide a sus amigas que hagan que Pinkie se calle. Desde el episodio Pinkie Apple Pie, se da la probabilidad de que ambas sean primas lejanas, apesar de que en ningun momento del episodio se mencione la verdad, pero a pesar de ello, Applejack la considera como una Apple de corazon. *'Rarity:' Usualmente, las dos discuten, sobre todo por la rudeza, practicidad y falta de estilo de Applejack y ésta a su vez considera a Rarity creída, caprichosa y arrogante. Después de varias situaciones "extremas" aprendieron a tolerarse y a formar una relación, aunque sigan con las críticas. En el episodio Magic Duel, Applejack consuela a Rarity cuando esta estaba en estado de shock por el vestido que Trixie le habia puesto, lo cual lleva a entender que ambas se preocupan mutuamente por la otra. *'Fluttershy:' Applejack comparte una actitud muy tolerante con Fluttershy, lo que hace que se lleven muy bien y se les pueda ver unidas seguido, pues respetan la manera de ser de cada una, como se puede observar en "El Dragón Durmiente" Applejack muestra mucha comprensión hacia Fluttershy y siempre está tratando de ayudarla aun cuando las otras ponis se impacientan con ella. Su relación a veces se muestra como madre e hija aunque Applejack sea menor que ella. En Bats! que fortalecen mas su amistad, pese a que Applejack estaba en desacuerdo con ella al principio del episodio, y finalmente està dispuesta a sacrificar su enorme y jugosa manzana para recuperar a su amiga. *'Spike:' Applejack se lleva bastante bien con Spike y ha demostrado ser una amiga cercana a él. Aparte que siempre ha mostrado una preocupación mayor por Spike que las demas ponis. Esto se puede apreciar en los siguientes episodios: En el Oeste, Cuando Spike regresa de la manada de búfalos, Applejack se puede ver bastante feliz de que este bien, inclusive lo abrazo por unos segundos. En otro episodio ''Spike a sus Órdenes, arriesgó su vida para salvarlo y estaba dispuesta a que la dejara atorada con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Su amistad ha crecido bastante desde la Primera Temporada , Inclusive lo trata con bastante cariño y se les puede ver juntos en varios capítulos. *'Apple Bloom :' Applejack lleva una relación envidiable con Apple Bloom su hermana menor. Applejack es una poni muy integral, y debido a la muerte de sus padres tuvo que aprender a ser responsable a temprana edad, por lo que trata a Apple Bloom en ocasiones como si fuera su hija, algunas veces es algo sobreprotectora con ella como se puede ver en el capítulo "La Apariencia no lo es Todo ", pero también pasan mucho tiempo divirtiéndose juntas como se ve en "La hermandad de los cascos ". Applejack siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y aconsejar a Apple Bloom lo que las hace un par de hermanas inseparables. *'Trenderhoof: '''En el episodio Simple Ways se enamora de Applejack y la llama "''la poni de sus sueños", hizo el intento de mudarse en una "granja cercana" (refiriendose a Sweet Apple Acres) y dejar de viajar por toda Equestria para dedicarse a su nueva vida, pero Applejack le dice que no, lo cual lo decepciona mas o menos. En el transcurso del mismo episodio, el sigue a Applejack mientras que ella lo esquiva Familia thumb|[[La Familia Apple]] *Big Macintosh (Hermano) *Apple Bloom (Hermana) *Abuela Smith (Abuela) *Apple Strudel (Tío) *Sr. Orange (Tío) *Sra. Orange (Tía) *Babs Seed (Prima) *Apple Rose (Abuela lejana) *Braeburn (Primo) *Pinkie Pie (Posible Prima) Curiosidades thumb|Applejack de Potra *Es la unica de las seis ponis protagonistas en la cual su crin se puede manifestar como cabello humano *Tienen el carácter mas coeficiente (que usa mucho el sentido común) de la serie un claro ejemplo es en Insomnio en Ponyville donde critica el cuento de terror de "el poni sin cabeza" de Rainbow Dash. *Su primera canción fue "El Granero Levantar", cosa que dejó sorprendido a muchos fans de la serie. *Al parecer, Applejack se siente orgullosa de ser una poni terrestre, lo cual no necesita ser unicornio ni pegaso. *De pequeña tenia pecas entre sus ojos mientras que de bebe y grande no. *Su miedo más grande es perder la granja Apple. *Sus pecas desaparecen muy seguido a causa de los errores de animación habituales. *Ella es, al parecer, la poni con la que mejor se ha llevado Twilight, despues le sigue Fluttershy. *Se le considera como una de las mejores atletas de toda Equestria junto a Rainbow Dash. *No le gusta que los demás estén en deuda con ella y que trabajen para ella como esclavos. *Applejack heredó los ojos de su hermano y Apple Bloom los de su abuela. *Tiene una gran ética laboral. *A pesar de ser la granjera logro enamorar a un poni de alto rango como se ve en el capitulo Simple Ways. *thumb|Applejack haciendo entrar a Rarity en razon.Es la única de las principales que no le gusta ponerse vestidos adornados y que no lleva su crin suelta. *A pesar de lo anterior es capas de hacerlo por amigas como Rarity y eso que no son las mejores amigas. *Applejack es la única de las 6 principales el cual su diseño original no fue cambiado (Simplemente poniéndole el sombrero). *En su caso su elemento que representa (honestidad)lo tiene muy en alto, lo que provoca que exageradamente no pueda mentir esto se ve en Fiesta para una. *Desde el episodio Spike a sus Órdenes, su amistad con Spike se torna más fuerte y se empieza a preocupar más por él. Esto se refleja más tarde en Equestria Girls, cuando Spike va corriendo hacia el portal, ella es la única de las demás ponis que intentó hacer algo para detenerlo, y en Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 2 cuando Spike cayo de las escaleras, fue la primera en ir a ayudarlo y es la que se ve mas preocupada por el. *A pesar que en la serie es rara la vez en la que se ve sin el sombrero, en cualquier juguete de ella es escasa la vez que la venden con su sombrero. *Al parecer de potrilla tuvo su club, ya que les regaló una casa a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. *De pequeña no usaba su sombrero. *En el videojuego Grand Theft Auto IV existe una calle con su nombre. *Su nombre es el nombre de un tipo de manzana igual que algunos familiares de ella. *Es una de las más maduras, debido a que trabaja. *thumbSu carácter se parece al de Twilight cuando se trata de trabajo, así se muestra en el episodio Temporada de Cosecha. *Tiene algo en común con Rarity: que ella quiere que todo salga perfecto para algun evento importante, por ejemplo en el episodio La Reunión de la Familia Apple trabajó "duro" para que los parientes lo disfrutaran. *Ella es la única de sus amigas que se la ha visto como bebe. *Hasta ahora solo a protagonizado tres canciones, siendo la que menor número de canciones ha protagonizado de la seis principales. *En el episodio Bats! cuando fantaseaba con las manzanas del amanecer, sus pupilas se vuelven como una manzana, como en la G.3.5 que las ponis tenían esa especie de pupilas. *En el episodio It Ain't Easy Being Breezies se convierte en breezie. *Sobreprotege a Apple Bloom, a quien considera su pequeña hermana bebé. en:Applejack de:Applejack it:Applejack ja:アップルジャック no:Applejack pl:Applejack ru:Эпплджек sv:Applejack pl:Applejack nl:Applejack pt-br:Applejack Categoría:Miembros de la familia Apple Categoría:Ponis Terrestres